


Courtesy call

by MsUtterson



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsUtterson/pseuds/MsUtterson
Summary: Three people with two big secrets meet each other.
Kudos: 15





	Courtesy call

So Mr. Hawkins was dead too.

Mr. Utterson put the letter down, wondering how soon all his old friends would be gone and he’d be the only one left. There weren’t many left anymore, though after Henry, each new loss just left him number than before. Soon, for him, there would be nothing and no one to live for any longer – and, as far as he was concerned, that didn’t seem like such an awful state of affairs at all.

Even so, Mr. Utterson thought it’s just as well he visited Mr. Hawkins’ old premises to pay his respects to the young man his late colleague had often mentioned, and to whom he had bequeathed his business and his fortune. It was too late, all too late for Mr. Utterson to make new friends anymore, but as a fellow legal practitioner, the young man still deserved Mr. Utterson’s courtesy.

Mr. Utterson set off to meet young Mr. Harker.

* * *

“So you are Mr. Utterson! Mr. Hawkins told me so many things about you, it almost feels like we are friends already,” Mr. Harker exclaimed. The young lawyer introduced Mr. Utterson to his equally young wife, condolences and pleasantries were exchanged, and all the while, a suffocating feeling of anxiety and unease grew inside Mr. Utterson’s chest. Something didn’t feel right, or maybe it was just that after Henry, he never felt right in the company of others anymore.

Just as Mr. Utterson was about to excuse himself, Mrs. Harker broke the nervous silence. She took a deep breath, and unnaturally fast and unnaturally stiff, addressed the older lawyer.

“Mr. Utterson. We are so glad you’re here to meet us. I’m sure we can trust each other and we can count upon your confidentiality. You see, we believe there is something you can help us with. I hope we are not mistaken, assuming the death of your friend Mr. Henry Jekyll was not quite natural, and therefore–”

Mr. Utterson twitched.

“Please do not think me ill-mannered,” Mrs. Harker went on, “as I, too, have lost a dear friend and know how deeply it hurts. I wouldn’t bother you, were the situation any less dire than it is, but as it is…”

He had been avoiding her eyes, but now, Mr. Utterson lifted his gaze and faced the stammering young woman. She was strangely pale and there was something nervous and anxious about her, something that filled Mr. Utterson’s heart with a sudden wave of worry. He had seen someone else look like that, not all that long ago. Never long enough ago for him to forget.

So he listened. After Henry, nothing could surprise him anymore. He had seen that man wasn’t really one but two, so he saw no reason to doubt that man could also turn into an undead being feasting on the blood of the living. But Lord willing, this time around, maybe the curse could be stopped in time.

Mr. Utterson made his decision long before Mrs. Harker finished talking.

“Yes. I will help you.”


End file.
